


Darts like Quicksilver

by Yuliares



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coworkers - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: Little glimpse at a modern AU where Andy fallshardand it's terrifying.“I’ve got my job,” mutters Andy, nursing her third beer. “And I work alone, and that’s fine, it’s great - and then suddenly she’s there with me all the time, with her - her hair, and her smiles, and all that quiet confidence.”“So you fell in love,” says Booker, slouched at the bar beside her.“Who wouldn’t?”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Darts like Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> THE CAST:  
> Andy - alone on the road visiting remote work sites, scattering casual sexual encounters in her wake  
> Quynh - coworker suddenly accompanying her to install some new software  
> Booker - coworker and Andy’s friend, struggling to crawl out of despair and the bottle after suddenly losing his wife and kids a few years ago

“I’ve got my job,” mutters Andy, nursing her third beer. “And I work alone, and that’s fine, it’s great - and then suddenly she’s there with me all the time, with her - her hair, and her smiles, and all that quiet confidence.”

“So you fell in love,” says Booker, slouched at the bar beside her.

“Who wouldn’t?”

Booker follows Andy’s gaze across the bar, towards the dartboards, where Quynh is leaning against a pool table. As if she can sense them, she turns to throw them a wink, raising her glass in a mock salute. 

_ Toast, _ she mouths to Andy, nodding slightly towards her competition, twirling a dart in her fingers like quicksilver.

“She seems to like you,” Booker observes dryly. “What’s the issue?”

And snorts. “You know me. I’m not one for… commitment. Maybe it’s fine when it’s just me and her, but what about when we’re not alone?”

“You’re not alone now,” he points out. “And it seems to me she’s still the only person you’re looking at.”

Andy jerks her chin towards Quynh, now landing a bullseye to riotous cheers, dark hair gleaming. “But what about her? Book, she’s...”

Words seem to fail her, and she takes a gulp of beer instead.

Booker bumps her shoulder. “For all your staring, you must be blind. You’re all she’s looking at too.”

Andy groans, running a hand over her face.

“Andy,” says Booker, suddenly very serious. Andy looks at him through her fingers in surprise, and the shadows under his eyes look deeper and darker than ever. “It took me a long time to figure this out.”

He catches her eye and holds it.

“It’s worth it,” he says.

Andy’s face crumples in the wake of his expression. “Book,” she says sadly, but he’s already pulling away.

“Don’t waste time, Andy,” he mutters. “I’ll see you around.”

She watches him, shoulders hunched, as he disappears down the long, dark hallway, and then turns towards Quynh, bright under the glare of the hanging bar lights.

Andy has always been alone. Alone was good. Alone was safe.

She and Book both knew that - it’s why they got on so well.

She watches as Quynh drinks the last of her beer down, the quick flicker of tongue that catches the last drop and wipes it across her upper lip. Watches as Quynh takes the empty glass and glides her way, all the way to Booker’s abandoned bar stool. Quynh puts the glass down on the counter, before tapping the furrow on Andy’s brow, smoothing it with a finger wet with condensation. “What are you thinking?”

Andy stares at her. 

“You scare me,” she says, finally. Honestly. 

“Hmm,” says Quynh, and smiles wide and slow, drawing her hand down Andy’s arm to entangle their fingers. Andy shivers. “I don’t see you running.”

“No,” decides Andy, right then and there, and Quynh slides off the bar stool and into the bracket of Andy’s knees, close enough for Andy to feel the heat of her body, the brush of her breath on her ear.

“Good,” whispers Quynh. “I need a partner for darts.”

Andy laughs, softly, and her eyelashes brush across Quynh’s cheek. Neither lean away. “That so?”

“Mm,” says Quynh. “Darts and… other things, possibly.”

“Possibly?”

Their eyes meet.

“Definitely,” says Quynh, and leans in closer.


End file.
